1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation for spin-drying the most diverse fibrous and porous materials and more especially to the spin-drying of fibrous textile materials after bleaching, dyeing treatments or any other treatment in an aqueous or solvent medium. The fibrous textile materials concerned by the present invention comprise essentially, but not in a limitative sense, such materials before they are spun (in the form of flock) while they are being spun (in the form of tops) or after they have been spun (in the form of threads), and even woven or knitted products. The invention is particularly adapted to the spin-drying of fibrous materials in the form of spools, such as spools of tops, obtained in the different steps of teasing out or carding the fibers from flocks or heaps of fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installations are known for spin-drying fibrous materials and in particular textile materials loaded loose or spool by spool into the spin-dryer.
However, because of their design which only allows this method of loading, these installations require time and labor consuming handling operations for loading the materials to be treated into the spin-dryer or for removing them therefrom.
Installations are also known for spin-drying fibrous materials, particularly textile materials, disposed in the form of piles of spools on a material carrier, this latter carrying the piles of spools to be treated not only in the enclosure where the bleaching of dyeing treatments take place but also in the spin-dryer, which means that it is transferable from said enclosure into the spin-dryer. The carriers proposed in the prior art are constructed, on the one hand, so as to withstand the centrifugal force to which they are subjected in the spin-dryer and, on the other hand, so as to maintain the piles of spools which they carry substantially vertical during spin-drying; to this end, the metal parts which they comprise have a considerable thickness to present an optimum resistance to the centrifugal force and the piles of spools are maintained vertical on the material carrier during spin-drying, by reinforcement belts with which the carriers are equipped. Such a design of spin-dryers using material carriers considerably reduces the handling operations required for loading and unloading the materials into and from the spin-dryer with respect to spin-dryers not using a material carrier.
However, these spin-drying installations present a number of drawbacks, the most important of which are represented by the fact that the known material carriers are heavy and rigid, to comply with the above-mentioned requirements and are therefore of a high cost price; furthermore, their high weight requires costly apparatus for handling them. Moreover, because of their very design, these rigid material carriers form an assembly whose maintenance and repair are difficult.
The present invention has consequently as its aim to provide an installation for spin-drying fibrous or porous materials which answers better the requirements of practice than the previously known installations relating to the same aim, particularly in that, because of its new design, it allows a considerable reduction in the cost of the material carriers, a considerable simplification in handling these latter and even the automation of the loading and unloading operations, and easier maintenance and repair possibilities.